The method is used, in particular, in power electronics when operating electrical machines, for example a three-phase machine or an inverter. These electrical machines have the same feature that, for example, an electrical AC voltage which has been generated and is averaged over the duration of one switching period (also referred to as a switching cycle) follows a predefined desired value. In this case, pulse width modulation is used to convert the desired value into a pulse-width-modulated square-wave signal comprising a corresponding binary switching command sequence or a discrete pulse sequence of switch-on operations and switch-off operations.
In this case, the switching command sequence determined, in particular the switch-on operations, may result in interference in this period of time, which interference influences the detection of electrical and non-electrical measurement variables, for example. On account of the variable duty ratio of the switch-on duration to the switch-off duration of the switch-on operations and switch-off operations, largely error-free measurement of electrical and non-electrical measurement variables without restricting the modulation range is possible only with increased complexity.